Sharing is Caring
by Boyd the Reaver
Summary: While on a camping trip, Chie accidently shatters Yukiko's tent with a Bufu spell, and now the girls have to sleep with each other in the same tent. What could possibly go wrong? Yukiko/Chie yuri fluff.


**Huzzah, I actually am fuckin' back. (XP)**

**So yeah, sorry to anyone (if anyone) who reads my stuff for being AWOL for a while. I had to deal with finals and all that BS, and a looooooot of procrastination... so yeah, that's me on my part.**

**If you're all worried that I'll give up on Beyond the Boundaries, fear not; unlike SOME novice fanfictioneers, I'm not going to cancel my project off the bat... it's just that I try too hard for effort which is why I'm so damn lazy about it... (XD)**

**But I'm not going to continue it just yet... in fact, I'm probably going to wait a bit on it. In the meantime, I present to you my first Yuri fanfic, featuring Yukiko and Chie from Persona 4!**

**And before I actually start writing the damn thing, a bit of trivia: I once created a fanfic while I was still a noob, and while people liked it (I guess), I haaaaaaated it. So yeah, this is to redeem that in my eyes. And without further ado, let's commence!**

**All respective rights concerning Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belong exclusively to Atlus and Sega Sammy. This is merely just fan work.**

* * *

Chie was currently trying to process how the _hell_ this happen.

It wasn't really anything out of the ordinary; Chie's mom ended up bringing her and some other friends from the Investigation Team onto a good old camping trip. So how did it all _go so wrong?_

One would have to remember that Chie has the power of Persona; the anthromorphic personification of your self. With the murders going on in Yasoinaba, this would inevitably lead to the creation of the Investigation Team. On the other hand, one may use these 'Personas' accidently in the real world.

Cue what remained of Yukiko's shattered tent; dozens of icy shards scattered over the grassy floor.

The tomboy helpless gawked at the mess she helped create, before saying two words that accurately describe her thoughts on the situation:

"Aw, _crap_."

* * *

"So, who's up for some good old hot dogs once we get back?"

"I figured you made that decision to cater to her."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm her friend. I'm _supposed_ to know this. You are too, since you're her mother."

"Point."

The two girls chuckled softly as both Yukiko Amagi and Asuka Satonaka (who happens to be Chie's mother) treaded down an earthen path, lush with bare vegetation and emerald bushes. As the two girls were trailing down the pathway, Yuu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura just happened to be right on their trail.

"Yeah," Yuu said right behind. "I knew Chie-chan well enough to know she loves a good old medium-rare."

"Yeah, about _that_, don't remind me about how much money I spent just to satiate her hunger..." Yosuke groaned aloud.

The four campers laughed at that little notion, before Asuka turned to the Complaint Department himself. "It's your fault you anger her, you know..."

"Wait, wait, wait, it's _my_ fault? _You're _the one to blame Asuka-san for making her the nad-kicking carnivore she is now!"

Asuka simply rolled her eyes. "Hey, I've had her long enough to know that is she has her mind set on something, she _will_ get it done. No exceptions."

And indeed she would. Chie was bull-headed, no question about that. At the same time, Asuka felt blessed to have raised her. Chie was the youngest of four children, the other 3/4th being male. Even then, she is overjoyed to see how they love one another; it tells her that she done her job right. Regardless, Asuka loved Chie, and the other children, with all her heart; nothing was ever going to change that. Her father would be so proud.

Asuka bit her lip.

Chie's dad died in an incident at 12:00 P.M that could only be described as a "freak accident." She knew that was bull, as _something _had to kill him. Regardless of the truth, Chie, who was 7 at the time, spend the whole day crying in her room... Chie loved her dad dearly, and the news very much devastated her. Such tragedy is also why Asuka likes Yukiko so much; she literally took her time to go to her friend's house and comfort her, when it was impossible to do it herself. It was a given that, even though Chie was better, she was still hurting; that much she know. She just didn't know _how_ to get it out of her.

Just as Asuka was recollecting such a thought, she looked to find Kanji Tatsumi running up to the group.

"Hey, if it isn't Kanji-kun!" Yosuke grinned. "Aren't you supposed to be at camp?"

Kanji looked worried.

"Er... Kanji-kun?" Yosuke blinked.

Ever since they saved the former-delinquent from the Shadow World, Kanji almost certainly had a change of heart: once a juvenile, if bellicose, first-year trying to find himself, now he seems almost universally more comfortable with who he is. This brought out the more positive aspects of his personality, and soon enough, he had a complete 180° in the right direction.

"You look worried... what's up?" Yuu frowned.

"Er, about that... we have a problem."

Yukiko and Asuka blinked slightly.

"A problem?"

* * *

That's it. That was completely it. Chie was _dead_. Hopefully not literally, but Yukiko would be pretty angry to learn it was a Broken-Trial-of-the-Dragon-incident repeat - her tent was completely frozen, and all items within it collapsed into little ice shards - it was pretty much unsalvageable now.

This would, as mentioned, count also for her other stuff: her horror movies (one of her favorites being the recently released One Last Text: Fright Edition), her Vita and 3DS, and a variety of other things - arguably 800,000¥ right down the drain. Yukiko, hopefully figuratively, was going to _kill _her.

But if only she could escape, considering Yukiko and Chie's mom were _right in front of her_.

While Asuka simply stared at her daughter in disappointment, Yukiko looked _pissed_. Her eyes were transfixed on the plucky tomboy, complete with her calm yet nonetheless frightening, "I'm-going-to-fry-you-to-a-crisp" glare.

"I'll... I'll try to see if there is any spare tents..." Asuka said, noticing the awkwardness of the moment. "Excuse me." She didn't say any else before walking off.

After breaking her attention away from Chie to look at Asuka really quickly, she turned back to her best friend with her signature death glaze.

"Er, Y-Yuki-chan... I... um..."

Silence.

Yukiko's facial expression lessened slightly. After noticing the genuine sorrow in the shorter girl's eyes, the Inn Maiden sighed exasperatedly.

"Uh..." Chie blinked. She didn't really know what to make of this.

"Its fine, Chie..." Yukiko said while her eyes were gazing to the ground. "You should be thankful your mom didn't catch on or anything..."

"Yeah, I should..." the Tomboy gave a wry chuckle. "You still mad?"

"Yeah, I am."

Just as Chie had the chance to apologize, the Amagi Heiress walked off.

Chie groaned aloud as soon as Yukiko was out of sight. Smooth move, Chie: you _really_ fucked up. Those thoughts echoed into her mind as she shook her head at the carnage laid strewn about.

"What could be worse than this...?"

* * *

"Wait, what do you _mean_ we're going to sleep together?!"

"Do we have any spare tents now that you destroyed Yuki-chan?"

It got worse. Everyone came with their own special tents, one for each and every member of the camping trip: Yuu, Yosuke, Kanji, Asuka, and naturally, Yukiko and Chie. With Yukiko's smashed into smithereens, they had to make do with the best alternative option: sleeping together in similar tents.

Not to mention it was around 7:00, exactly two hours after the fight.

"Well, I dunno..." Kanji chimed in, clearly concerned for the tomboy's feelings on this. "It may be awkward for them to sleep together... well, uh, don't get me wrong, I _know _they're close, but..." Kanji couldn't really finish the sentence, drifting off.

"I doubt we can do it overnight." Asuka sighed, before looking at her obviously depressed daughter. "Besides, it's nearly bedtime, so we'll have to make do."

"Point..." Yosuke frowned, joining into the conversation.

Silence quickly followed.

"Kanji-kun, Yuu-sempai... can you see how Yuki-chan's doing?" Asuka asked in a soft tone.

"Sure," Yuu nodded as he made a "let's move" motion, signifying Kanji to leave the three alone.

"Okay, sempai." Kanji said while getting himself back on his feet. As the two ventured off, Asuka and Yosuke looked at their troubled companion.

While he wasn't as close to her as Yukiko, Yosuke still very much considered Chie a very important friend. It was her that made him feel comfortable in a rural environment - as much as he personally hated it - and he felt a large connection to the shorter girl. It was probably due to her being his only friend for the longest time, especially with Junes' bad rap.

He just hoped he wouldn't screw this up.

"Look, Chie-chan, I know you're bummed out about that fight you had with her, but-"

"Oh, what do _you_ know, Yosuke?" Chie bit her lip hard - as if trying not to cry. "This was the biggest fight I had with her in a long time, and I just-"

It was Asuka's turn to interrupt. "You, and Yuki-chan included, are just pent up for whatever reason. I don't know why you seem frustrated and all, and I particularly don't know how it's possible to _freeze_ something in the middle of June, but..." Asuka trailed of. Damnit, what should I say? Those thoughts lingered in her head. She didn't want to force them in, but at the same time, she didn't want them to be this stressed over the incident.

"Just... try making up with her, you know?" Mrs. Satonaka said. "If something's bugging you or Yukiko, it's best to come to a head about it."

Silence.

Asuka gulped, fearing over her choice of words. "Look, Chie, I-"

"No, no, you're right..." The Tomboy smiled sadly at her two friends. "I'll... I'll go try to make it up with her."

After a tense silence, out of fear of her faking her smile, it was evident that Chie's decision was resolute. Both Asuka and Yosuke sighed in relief.

"That's what I like to hear." Yosuke grinned. He wasn't good at comforting, but nonetheless, he's glad he took part in this. After all, what kind of friend would he be if he didn't help Chie?

"Thanks, guys..." Chie smiled. "I appreciate it."

Asuka nodded. "Maybe it's time for both of you to get ready for bed?"

"You're not my mom, ya know..." Yosuke laughed. "But yeah, maybe you're right... I should. If you'll excuse me..." And just like that, Yosuke left for his tent.

"And thank you mom." Chie smiled. "_Especially_ you."

"Alright, alright..." Asuka laughed. "Just don't wear anything casual, if you know what I mean..."

"Yeah, I- wait, _what_?!"

* * *

Was it around 8:00 A.M. by the time they went to sleep? If so, it was five hours since Asuka gave Chie some advice.

And they _still_ hadn't resolved the conflict.

The problem lied in Chie's inability to start a conversation, especially after the incident. Even after that, Yukiko made it clear she still valued Chie as a very close friend. Well, not exactly explicit, but if Yuki-chan was _really_ mad at her, she'd probably call her out. Which, oddly enough, is what the aspiring martial artist takes comfort in... even after that incident, she didn't damage their friendship badly.

So why couldn't she sleep?

"Nnngh..." Chie groaned as she tossed slightly. Her mind was still on the events that transpired seven hours ago, and she couldn't get it out of her head... why did she do something so stupid like casting a Bufu spell on the tent?

"Chie... are you awake...?" Yukiko yawned softly as she turned to the shorter girl, who both she and Chie were laying upon a sleeping bag, amidst a dim lamp light.

"Yeah..." Chie yawned as well. "Yeah, I am."

"How long was I asleep...?" Yukiko rubber her eyes softly before try to get her iPhone...

Oh wait. It's broken.

Yukiko sighed exasperatedly. "Thanks for breaking my iPhone..."

Chie frowned. "Er, Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah, Chie-chan?"

"You, uh... still mad at me?"

Yukiko blinked. Even as she alluded to the martial artist that she wasn't mad, she still didn't apologize for her rude behavior. She guessed she was still frustrated over her entertainment broken into little ice pieces. At this thought, she bit her lip silently.

"Yuki-chan?" Chie chimed in, bringing the Inn Maiden back into reality.

"No..." Yukiko smiled. "I should apologize... I was really rude over what transpired that noon, and... well, sorry."

Chie smiled softly. "Err... thanks."

Silence followed.

Yukiko turned to the shorter girl again, only with a more serious expression. "Chie, uh... I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so on edge as of late?"

Chie blinked, biting her lip afterwards. "Well, you know... I'm just worried about you is all. I can't really risk something like losing you... not at all. You should know this. I can't lose you like I lost my fath... my..." She drifted off.

"Chie..." Yukiko whispered, almost in a motherly tone. But her facial expression would even worsen with concern as she noticed one thing.

Chie was _crying_.

"I just... I... I..." Chie stuttered, between tears. "I'm _scared_ of losing you Yukiko. Both in the real world as friends, or the Midnight Channel in arms... I-I don't want you lose you..."

Yukiko bit her lip. "Chie, please, stop worrying... everything will be-"

"_Why should I stop worrying, Yukiko_?!" Chie cried. "Every time we enter that godforsaken world, we have to risk getting killed! I can't lose you like I lost my _father!_ I just... I just... just..."

It was then Chie started bawling.

Yukiko couldn't help but look at the girl, almost in shock. Chie was holding this much in? She knew Chie was worried about her, but it became clear at this moment: any sort of death of a loved one, especially someone like Yukiko, Asuka, or her brothers, would utterly _devastate_ her, perhaps even beyond repair.

That's when she also realized she couldn't stand to see her cry. And Yukiko had enough of that.

At that very moment, Yukiko pulled the shorter girl into a deep kiss. The taller girl's soft lips pressed against Chie's as the latter's eyes widen in confusion and tears. The realization came shortly after the shock.

Yukiko was _kissing_ her.

Chie's sadness quickly melted away with the shock; the young girl whined, almost in bliss, as she let the Inn Maiden pin her to the floor and explore her orifice. As the martial artist squealed softly as Yukiko placed her weight on the Tomboy's shoulders, both finally getting the relief they waited years for.

Finally, the two broke up, leaving a string of saliva in the midst of it all. Yukiko smiled softly at the shorter girl, who smiled back, even as her cheeks were puffy from all that crying.

"I... love you, Chie-chan."

Chie's heart skipped a beat at those five words. Not that she was complaining; she loved Yukiko back, and with all her heart too. It was just that all those fears of rejection pushed those emotions away.

"I... I..." Chie stumbling to find the right words. She felt happiness swell within her, and with tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she was proud to reply back, with a quivering smile.

"I love you too, Yuki-chan." She immediately embraced the taller girl, the ache within her heart healed. She was still crying, both sobbing into her arms and embracing Yukiko at the same time.

But it was no longer tears of sorrow; it was now tears of joy.

* * *

As the morning dawn lit upon the campsite, the newly founded couple seemed as if they were one. Chie's head was placed against the taller girl's bosom, a warm glow and smile filling their expressions. And naturally, both girls were still in their pajamas... after all, they _were_ too young to actually get down to it.

As soon as Yosuke and Asuka woke up and found the two girls snuggled next to each other, they didn't really have any comments to add to the matter. After all, they were too busy smiling at them to actually say anything... other than this:

"Let's let them sleep late."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Heh. I must say, I'm really pleased with how this turned out!**

**All I have to add is some factoids: Asuka, Chie's mom, was inspired by Soryuu Asuka Langley from Evangelion... but really that's it. Dunno why I put 'factoids' instead of one...**

**Yukiko: Guess you were expecting more... *holding Chie's hand***

**Maybe. Finally, I'll just say this. I promise to get Chapter 4 of Beyond the Boundaries out as soon as possible! Until then!**


End file.
